borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lance Assassin
I've been farming the Assassins lately as a favor to a fellow Wiki poster looking for a specific drop and I've noticed something. Is it just me or do the Assassins sometimes die in very suggestive poses? I've seen thousands of Bandits and Lance die but not a single one of them assumed positions right out of the Kama Sutra. -- MeMadeIt 22:46, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Spectre mod I've seen the spectre mods drop of the lance assassins but I have never seen other foes drop them, are they unique for the lance assassins or are there other foes that drop them? 20:30, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm trying to farm a specter mod as well, but do the assassins on the ridgeway only respawn during the quest or are they always there?Riceygringo 16:15, January 9, 2011 (UTC) : mission and craw only. 16:35, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Ya found out, had to reset my mission with willowtree in order to farm specter modsRiceygringo 17:44, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Although this isn't the right place for it probably, but I cant tell whether if the specter mod that I just got has ammo regen...Really new to Willowtree, it's telling me it has the 4c leftside and 6 right side with hyperion material 2. Is there a general rule to which part of the COMs offer ammo regen? or is there a list somewhere?Riceygringo 17:44, January 9, 2011 (UTC) : material 2 is accuracy, material 3 is ammo regen. left determines numbered properties, e.g. 4c = S0/E4/HV3. right boosts text properties, e.g. 6 = highest boost to default crit dmg and material_2 accuracy. Class Mods for material properties, PC Tweaks#Show_hidden_weapon/module_stats for decreasing font size so that the first row doesn't overflow and you can see all five properties. 18:01, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Thx Nag, I just realized that this is no longer a problem lol after patch 1.01...The item card displays everything I needRiceygringo 18:23, January 9, 2011 (UTC) : It may still be a problem. 1.0.1 made the item card displays 5 lines instead of 4, but sometimes you need 6, e.g. +100% Sniper Rifle Critical Hit / Damage / +4 / +3 / +3 / +23 Sniper Rifle Ammo / Regeneration (or something to that effect, I forget the exact breaks) 18:30, January 9, 2011 (UTC) : :: P.S. I just found that the group of assassins before the Crimson Armory in the Road's End also respawns, making farming really easy while doing Armory glitch runs, added it to the article Riceygringo 00:34, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Non-Respawning? Do they respawn at all once you've finished the DLC? It's sad if not (and it seems so) because they were among the best new enemies Gearbox put into the game. Their agility and speed puts a very hectic pace into the game that's quite enjoyable and exciting. I also like that they provide more variety to the Lance as their only melee unit. If they're truly and completely non-respawning, we should note in this page and in the individual pages for their bosses that they don't respawn.--Mensahero 08:49, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I agree completely... If it counts at all, they were never in the poll of "hottest chicks" although Athena was. 08:58, August 3, 2011 (UTC) A vs An (euphomism) A quick google search will reveal that it is "A euphomism". Long story short, it is not about vowels vs consonents, but rather the actual prononciation: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talk:Euphemism#.22An_euphemism.22_or_.22a_euphemism.22 . I have not found any end-all proof, but ALL conversations end on the same conclusion. Can I get the parties to involved to agree on this? happypal (talk • ) 18:02, April 21, 2012 (UTC) My whole life is a lie... Auntarie 18:07, April 21, 2012 (UTC) As usual, happypal is correct. (Even if he can't speel yewfunnism.) Dämmerung 18:29, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :Lol, "yewfunnism". Good job finding that link. Well, then, edit war resolved? Let us hope our good Dr. sees this soon enough then. happypal (talk • ) 20:29, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Zer0 = Ex-Lance? I just thought something, when compearing those Lance Assassins and Zer0... They look disturbingly alike, so I just started think maybe Zer0 is also ex-crimson lance member like Roland was, expect Assassin... Just a thought. p.s. Why we just didn't sent Scooter's Poem to Handsome Jack? It is classified as "Super Weapon"...